The Man-Cub's New Groove (Flounder Style)
Flounder's movie Spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove" Cast * Kuzco (Human) - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Kuzco (Llama) - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Theme Song Guy - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * 1st Guard - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Old Man - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Man for Choosing Bride - Timon (The Lion King) * Brides - Tessie Bear, Lady, Young Nala, Laa Laa, Po and Peppa Pig (Noddy, Lady and the Tramp, The Lion King, Teletubbies, Peppa Pig) * Pacha - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * 2nd Guard - Scar (The Lion King) * Yzma (Human) - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) * Peasant near Yzma - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) * Kronk - Young Bambi (Bambi) * Announcer for Pacha - Pingu's Father (Pingu) * Angel and Devil Kronk - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) * Misty the Llama - Frou-Frou (The Aristocats) * Chicha - Soo (Sooty's Amazing Adventures) * Chaca - Pinga (Pingu) * Tipo - Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Bucky the Squirrel - Abu (Aladdin) * Jaguars - Hyenas (The Lion King) * Crocodiles - Brutus and Nero (The Rescuers) * Bees - Bees (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Bird Bingo - Iago (Aladdin) * Waitress - Kala (Tarzan) * Man giving thumbs up - Flower (Bambi) * Chef - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Birthday singers - Muses (Hercules) * Llamas - Various Animals (The Lion King) * 2 Men at Checkboard - Scampi and Clockwork Mouse (Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Noddy) * Woman with Pinata - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Children with Pinata - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) * Guards - Wildebeests (The Lion King) * Guard in Warthog Form - Dumbo (Dumbo) * Guard in Lizard Form - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Guard in Ostrich Form - Pingo (Pingu) * Guard in Octopus Form - Lucifer (Cinderella) * Guard in Gorilla Form - Kerchak (Tarzan) * Guard in Cow Form - Sweep (Sooty's Amazing Adventures) * Kuzco (Turtle) - Mushu (Mulan) * Kuzco (Bird) - Zazu (The Lion King) * Kuzco (Whale) - Spot the Killer Whale (The Little Mermaid: The TV Series) * Yzma (Kitten) - Meeko (Pocahontas) * 3rd Guard - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Trampoline Owner - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Chicha's Baby - Cleo (Pinocchio) * Kronk's Scouts - Roo, Chip, Dale and Dinah (Winnie the Pooh, Disney, Alice in Wonderland) Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning Screen # Closed Captions Screens # Video Piracy Warning # Coming Soon from Disney Videos Logo # Dinosaur Trailer # The Fox and the Hound Trailer # Also Available from Disney Videos Logo # Lilo and Stitch Trailer # Home on the Range Trailer # Coming Soon from Disney Interactive Logo # The Emperor's New Groove CD-ROM Game Promo # Walt Disney World Resort Trailer # Stay Tuned Logo # Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Pictures Logo Closing Previews (UK) # Also Available from Disney Videos Logo # Walt Disney Classics 1998 Promo # Coming Soon from Disney Videos Logo # Recess: Schools Out Trailer Category:Flounder's Channel Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof